


im still thinkin bout it

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Josh are having sex in their hotel room when they hear music coming from the room over. Their own music. And when they play their next concert both Josh and Matt can't help but get turned on from the memories of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im still thinkin bout it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksnchocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/gifts).



> Lyrics used from 'Truth or Dare' and "All to Myself'

Josh struggled to get the key card in the slot as he trailed is tongue across Matt’s lips. He had the younger man pressed tight against the hotel room door, and he was determined to get him into the room as quickly as possible. Matt groaned into Josh’s mouth as the singer pushed a knee between his legs and Matt ground down on it. They were both achingly hard, and if they didn’t get into the room soon, they would both need a change of pants.

“Hurry,” Matt gasped.

Josh nipped at Matt’s bottom lip with his teeth, “’M trying.”

After what seemed like the hundredth swipe of the card, a little snick sounded and Josh was able to turn the handle. Matt let out a soft yelp as the door fell away behind him, but Josh held him close, an arm wrapped around the younger man’s waist.

Matt laughed softly, “About damn time Ramsay.”

Josh growled deep in his throat and nipped at the guitarist’s lips with his teeth. Matt sighed as he was easily led further into the room, and the door was closed behind the pair. Josh skimmed his hands up Matt’s chest to his shoulders, and pushed the leather jacket from the younger man’s arms. Matt tugged at Josh’s jean jacket then, working quickly to remove the material and move on to the hem of the singer’s shirt. Josh lifted his arms and pulled back only when the material of his shirt was tugged over his head, wanting desperately to feel Matt’s hands on him.

“Touch me Matty, shit, want to feel you,” Josh mumbled.

His own hands teased just under the hem of Matt’s shirt, the singer’s fingertips just lightly brushing along the small sliver of skin revealed at Matt’s waist when he lifted his arms around Josh’s shoulders.

“Too many clothes,” Matt complained.

Josh laughed softly and flattened his palms on Matt’s lower stomach, pushing in a little harder as he lifted his hands to pull the shirt up as well. Matt huffed and stepped back to remove the material himself when Josh hesitated. The singer felt cold with the space between them and instantly stalked towards the younger man, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall just opposite the door they had yet to move away from. Josh twined his fingers with Matt’s and held their combined hands behind the guitarist’s back as he ground his erection into the younger man’s ass.

“Fuck, Josh…please,” Matt panted.

“Please what baby?” Josh’s breath was hot on Matt’s shoulder.

Matt worked his hips back, rubbing them together tighter than Josh had been allowing. “Need you.”

Josh rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on Matt’s wrists, still holding the guitarist’s hands between them. Pressing his chest closer to the younger man, Josh spoke directly into Matt’s ear with a breathy whisper, “You’ll get what you need.”

Josh let his fingers slip from Matt’s hands, gripping the younger man’s hips instead, and spinning him once again. The singer dipped down and grasped at the back of Matt’s thighs, lifting him up so the younger man wrapped his legs around Josh’s waist, and walked them towards the bed. Matt held on tightly, his ankles hooked together behind Josh’s back, and his fingers digging into the singer’s shoulders. Josh laughed softly when he felt the edge of the bed nudge against his knee, and dropped his hands from where they held Matt to him.

Matt let out a small squeak as he was dumped onto the mattress, bouncing slightly and laughing as he did. “Ramsay! What was that for?”

“Wanted you on the bed,” Josh’s voice was gruff. His thin fingers lifted slowly to his belt buckle and began working the pink strap through the silver loops.

Smiling, Matt laughed and spun around onto his hands and knees. Josh would have left the guitarist alone had Matt not immediately started scrambling across the mattress, running away from him. Josh jolted forward and snatched at Matt’s ankle, pulling the younger man to a stop and dragging him back a few inches.

Matt screamed in surprise and laughed when Josh twisted him around, straddling Matt’s waist and leaning in close. Josh laughed too and pecked their lips together. Neither man listened to the slight pounding coming through the wall from next door, the noise most likely from an unhappy neighbor.

“Such a little shit, aren’t you?” Josh breathed.

Matt laughed again, lifting up for another quick kiss before dropping down and squirming under the singer. “Can’t make it too easy for you, now can I? Gotta make you want it Joshy.”

“And if I already want it?” Josh asked softly.

“Gotta make you want it more,” Matt whispered into the singer’s ear.

Josh shivered slightly and nuzzled into Matt’s neck to bite down on the younger man’s soft skin. He sucked at the mark, pulling a dark red color to the surface of the skin and kissing it when he pulled back. Matt’s eyes were closed, his lips parted in a soft pant, and he was beautiful. Josh rubbed their noses together for a moment before moving to stand again.

“Stay,” he instructed as Matt watched him.

 Matt smiled and settled down on the mattress, his right hand resting lightly over the bulge in his pants. Josh finished pulling off his belt and threw it haphazardly onto the nightstand, jumping in surprise when it slid across the surface and hit the wall with a loud thump. Matt laughed, drawing Josh’s eyes back to the younger man, and began working on his own belt. Both men paused when they heard another pounding on the wall, this time accompanied by a shout from the room’s occupant.

Matt smirked before tilting his head back and shouting, “Oh Josh! Oh, fuck me harder!”

Josh scrambled onto the bed and slapped a hand over the guitarist’s mouth, only barely containing his own laughter. Matt ripped Josh’s hand away and let out a loud moan.

“Right there! Oh yes! Joshy more!” Matt continued.

The singer couldn’t help the laughter then, and leaned in to bite at Matt’s neck again, pulling a real moan from the younger man. Matt’s fingers laced into Josh’s hair pulling softly when the singer sucked at Matt’s skin again.

“’S gonna bruise,” Matt panted.

“Good,” Josh spoke softly in reply.

Matt huffed but didn’t try to stop the singer for much longer. It wasn’t until Josh pushed himself up onto his hands, angling his body away so they could finish undressing that they realized there was a slight beat of music coming from the room next to them. Josh laughed softly before moving off the bed and grabbing at the bottom of Matt’s pants, tugging them down the younger man’s legs. Matt let out a shout of surprise as he was pulled with the material, but lifted his hips and pushed with his hands to help. When he was finally bare, Josh tossed the younger man’s pants away and just looked at him. Matt’s chest was smooth and hairless, his muscles showing with definite lines on his abdomen, and his cock was already hard, straining up against his stomach.

Josh palmed himself through his jeans, gasping at the friction against his own hard length. Matt watched him carefully, his eyes hooded with want and need, his tan fingers wrapping softly around his cock and pumping up and down. Josh growled and scrambled to get his pants off before moving back to the bed, slapping Matt’s hand away so he could settle between the younger man’s legs, dropping his own hand to squeeze at Matt’s cock.

“Fuck Ramsay!” Matt shouted, his head thrown back as he thrust his hips up into Josh’s hand.

Josh chuckled softly, pausing only when he heard the music next door kick up even louder. “Holy shit,” Josh breathed.

“W-what?” Matt asked, his eyes looking a little dazed.

_-last breath and just spin the bottle now_

“They’re listening to one of our songs,” Josh laughed.

_You know you don’t need to be so worried_

_Even though below I’m still thinking ‘bout it_

Matt laughed too. “They have good taste in music then, huh? Don’t let it distract you Ramsay; I’m kind of in need of something right now.”

To prove his point, Matt wrapped his arms around the singer and pushed off the mattress with his feet, rolling until he was on top and able to grind down into Josh’s hand which was still wrapped tightly around his cock. Josh chuckled low in his throat and began pumping his hand again. Matt closed his eyes, his hips still working back and forth, and let out a little moan.

_1, 2, 3, and I double dare me as well_

_Truth, dare_

Josh decided it was time to take control again when Matt’s thrusts became a little erratic, moving a little too quickly for a fast release. Josh let go of the younger man’s cock and rolled them again so he was on top, pushing Matt’s legs open with his knees and squirming down the younger man’s body until his mouth was even with Matt’s length.

_dirty little secret, dirty little secret_

_This will be our little_

_dirty little secret, dirty little secret_

_This will be our little_

 Josh took the tip of Matt’s cock into his mouth, swirling his pierced tongue around the head and getting it wet. Matt’s fingers found Josh’s hair and pulled harshly, wanting to urge Josh down faster, but the singer didn’t let him take control. He kept his mouth moving slowly, taking in a little more at a time at his own pace.

_Give in to the slow descent_

_Give in to the trust to feel it_

“Joshy! Fuck, please… I need you,” Matt whined.

The singer swirled his tongue around a few more times, making sure to flick the little ball of his piercing at the underside of Matt’s cock. The younger man squirmed as Josh hollowed his cheeks one last time as he pulled off, making a soft popping sound as his lips released the younger man. He crawled back up the guitarist’s body and sealed their lips together. Matt instantly opened and sucked Josh’s tongue into his mouth, tasting the saltiness of himself on the singer’s lips and mouth.

“Who wants it more now, Matty?” Josh teased, moving off slightly to rummage through a bag on the bedside table.

Matt scoffed, “Shut up and just fuck me Ramsa- Ah!”

Josh smirked as he pushed his now slick fingers past the tight barrier of Matt’s entrance, having grabbed the lube he needed without Matt seeming to notice. He already had two fingers in knuckle deep and Matt’s body wanted more.

“Shit,” Josh murmured, “you’re so ready for this already Matty.”

Josh was able to add a third finger and began pumping them in and out, causing Matt to arch his back and let out a low whine.

_Give in to the pull and the push and the forth and back_

_Oooooh_

“Wish they would stop playing that damn song,” Josh huffed.

Matt laughed brokenly, his chest heaving as he gasped and panted. “Don’t- don’t care. Sounds good. Just- shit! C’mon Josh, please.”

Josh laughed softly, pulling his fingers out of the tight heat of Matt’s body, the younger man groaning at the emptiness he felt, and rubbed the slickness of his fingers onto his own cock. He used a bit more of the lube before lining up and beginning to push in. He looked down at Matt to make sure he was okay and loved the way the younger man looked below him. Matt’s hair was plastered to his forehead, and his skin slick with sweat. He had his head thrown back, his eyes closed tight as he licked at his lips and panted harder. Josh could feel himself sink in deeper with each little thrust, the heat enveloping him coiling his body tight.

Matt’s fingers were still held tightly in Josh’s hair, clenching and unclenching as Josh’s hips finally hit flush against his own. He moaned softly and let his hands slip down to Josh’s chest, pushing at him weakly when the singer swirled his hips without pulling out.

“So- fuck Joshy, so full,” Matt breathed.

Josh dropped down to his forearm, lifting one hand to cup Matt’s cheek. He let his lips trail along Matt’s jaw before capturing his lips in a slow kiss. “’S this okay Matty, you okay?”

_You, you, me, now I think you got it_

_One last breath and just spin the bottle now_

 Matt smiled and finally let his eyes flutter open. His pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked black. “Better than okay, Ramsay, it feels so good. Ngh! Just move okay? Start moving?”

“You sure?”

“Damn it Josh, this isn’t our first time,” Matt chuckled. “Now if you don’t fuck me into the mattress right now, I’m gonna have to beat the shit out of you.”

 Josh let out a burst of air, laughing deep in his throat as he instantly pulled his hips back and pumped forward again. Matt’s eyes popped wide for a moment before slipping shut again.

“That’s more like it Joshy,” Matt whispered, tilting his hips in preparation for the next thrust.

Josh pushed up onto his hands, locking his elbows and steadying himself with his knees spread wide. Matt’s legs were wrapped around his waist while his hands slid down to rest against Josh’s lower belly to feel the singer’s muscles move. Josh let his hips swing freely then, rolling his lower spine to make his movements smooth but fast. His hips slammed forward, pushing Matt’s body further up the mattress with each thrust, and Josh looked down to where their bodies met. He could see his cock disappearing into Matt’s tight heat, reappearing slick and wet every time he pulled back.

_1, 2, 3, and I double dare me as well_

_Truth, dare_

_dirty little secret, dirty little secret_

_This will be our little_

_dirty little secret, dirty little secret_

Matt let out a loud moan as Josh synced his movements with the beat of the song. The singer was actually glad the song was still playing, or at least replaying with how long he and Matt had been in the room. Their neighbor must really like their music. The thought made Josh laugh softly as he readjusted his hips and pushed forward at a new angle.

“Uhn! Joshy!” Matt’s hands scrambled up Josh’s chest, gripped his shoulders, and pulled him down. “Don’t- Ngh! don’t stop, right there!”

Josh smiled then too, remembering Matt saying the same thing when he was faking it for the neighbor. Matt’s arms wrapped around the back of Josh’s neck as Matt arched his back and exposed his neck. Josh leaned forward to nip at the younger man’s skin, licking behind his ear before blowing softly into it. Matt whined, his brows furrowing as his legs tightened around Josh’s waist.

“You close Matty?” Josh whispered into Matt’s ear, keeping his lips close to the younger man’s sensitive spot.

The younger man bit into his own bottom lip, and before he could answer Josh’s mouth was on his, pulling his teeth away from his lip. Josh licked into him, moving his tongue with the same rhythm of his hips.

_You know you don’t need to be so worried_

_Even though below I’m still thinking about it_

Josh fucked into him harder, their hips slapping together, and Matt whimpered at how good it made him feel, pleasure shooting up his spine and throughout his body. His toes curled and he sucked harder at Josh’s lips as their mouths worked together. He could feel his lower belly tightening, the buildup coming on quick. Matt pulled away from Josh with a gasp, nodding furiously.

“I’m gonna- Joshy I’m gonna-” Matt whined deep in his throat when he couldn’t finish the sentence.

Josh licked across his collar bone, biting down softly and licking at the mark he made. “Then cum for me Matty, I double dare you,” Josh whispered.

Matt choked out a laugh, the sound quickly being cut off when his cock began to jerk. He threw his head back and let out a loud shout, thick ropes of cum pooling onto his stomach as Josh fucked him through his release. He could hear Josh’s breath hitch too, and he knew that he had done that, his body tightening around the singer and pulling him in deeper. He opened his eyes, even as his body still shook, his hands trembling as he framed the singer’s face and sang along with the final lines of the song coming through the wall.

_One, two, three and I double dare me as well_

_Truth, dare_

Matt’s voice was rough, deep and gravelly as he sang the words, but he didn’t care. Josh’s face was slick with sweat, his lips curving into a smile as Matt’s voice echoed the song. The singer’s smile crumpled though when he felt his own body snap into release. Matt whined and pulled the singer’s head to his shoulder as he felt Josh’s hot cum inside him. Josh worked his hips more slowly, riding his orgasm out and filling the younger man up. His arms shook and eventually gave out, dropping his weight onto Matt’s chest where he stayed until he caught his breath.

Matt lay still below him, just breathing deeply, running his fingers through Josh’s damp hair. When the singer moved to push up on his hands again Matt let him, and smiled up at the singer with blissed out eyes. Josh smiled too, but began moving his hips to slowly pull out, his cock soft and wet. Matt moaned softly at the loss but didn’t move, but then Josh began lapping at his stomach, licking up Matt’s cum with his tongue and swallowing it down.

“Joshy, what are you-” Matt started.

“You taste so fucking good Matt,” Josh answered. “Wanted to have you on my tongue again.”

Matt groaned and let his head fall back down onto the pillows. If Josh wanted to clean him up, Matt wasn’t going to stop him. The younger man let out a shout of surprise though, as he felt the singer’s tongue at his entrance, sucking at the sensitive hole. Matt gripped the singer’s hair and pulled, but Josh kept his lips sealed around the ring of muscle, his tongue working in and out as he tasted himself inside the guitarist.

It wasn’t until Matt let out a soft sob that Josh pulled back, keeping a bit of his own cum in his mouth as he crawled up Matt’s body. He sealed their lips together and let his cum slip between Matt’s lips. The younger man gasped in surprise before sucking the taste out completely, little whimpers escaping his throat. Josh finally pulled back, leaving a final kiss on Matt’s lips before rolling them both onto their sides. Matt curled into Josh’s arms; rubbing his face over the singer’s chest to wipe away the tears he had let slip out.

Josh cooed into his ear, “You okay baby, it wasn’t too much was it?”

Matt hummed softly, “I’m good, feel good Joshy. Just want to sleep.”

Josh hugged Matt closer, “Sleep then Matty, we do have a show tomorrow too.”

“Shit, I’m gonna be sore.”

Josh let a hand slide down to Matt’s ass, rubbing softly at the cheeks. “Sorry babe.”

“Mmm, I’m not. Wouldn’t mind if that damn song would stop playing though,” Matt grumbled.

The song was in fact starting over and playing through the wall again. Josh just laughed softly and tucked the younger man in closer to his shoulder. “Just wait till we have to sing it for the crowd.”

Matt moaned dejectedly but settled down, and Josh could feel little puffs of air coming from the guitarist’s lips, hitting his skin. It wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

*          *          *

“Get up you two!” A loud voice boomed through the hotel room.

Josh jolted awake, already having been close to waking anyways. Matt stirred too, mumbling softly under his breath.

“Hey!” It was Ian, “Are you two listening to me? I don’t want to have to come in there and see something I really don’t want to. Are you awake or what.”

“Shut the fuck up Casselman,” Josh yelled back. “We’ll be out in half an hour.”

“Make it a quick half hour Ramsay; we need to get to the venue for sound check.” Ian shut the door quietly despite having already made enough noise to wake the whole floor.

Josh groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, turning to look at the younger man beside him. It looked like Matt had fallen back asleep, his face completely relaxed, and Josh smiled. He rolled off the bed and went around to the other side so he could more easily lift the younger man into his arms. He had an arm under Matt’s knees and the other around his shoulders when Matt finally woke up.

“What? What’s going on?” Matt mumbled.

“Gotta take a shower Matty, but you weren’t exactly waking up so I thought I’d just carry you.”

Matt hummed and settled against Josh’s chest, not bothering to argue that he was a full grown man being carried around, and Josh didn’t mind either. They showered quickly and dressed, making sure they had all their belongings before stepping out of their hotel room door. Right at that moment the door next to theirs opened as well, and the girl stopped dead in her tracks.

Josh just looked at the girl, she was probably in her twenties, and she was most definitely the one who had been playing the music that they could hear through the wall last night. Josh smiled cheekily and waved.

“But- but you’re-” she started.

Matt being oblivious and still tired cuddled into Josh’s side, wrapping his arms around the singer’s waist. “C’mon Joshy, we need to go.”

The girl’s eyes were as wide as saucers as she understood what she had been hearing the night before. Josh just laughed and pulled Matt closer before walking them towards the elevator. When the doors slid shut, the girl was still watching them, frozen in place. Josh just hoped she was getting as much out of this as he was, his mouth stretched into a shit eating grin.

*          *          *

The room was heavy as Josh crooned out the words to Ever After. The show had just started and Josh was pumped, he could feel his heart racing as the crowd sang along with him, screams echoing even through the headphones he had plugged into his ears. Arms stretched out to him and he leaned forward to sing over the crowd. It was amazing, all these people here to see them. It almost felt like the first time he and Matt had kissed, his body jittery and nervous, sweat beading at his hairline. Matt had made him so nervous then, still did sometimes, but it was all so worth it.

As the song ended, Josh stood up straight, talking to the crowd while the others readjusted their instruments for the next song, and Matt just watched him. The singer’s jean jacket hugged him nicely, showing off the shoulders that Matt had held so tightly to the night before. Matt could feel himself getting worked up, so he tried to distract himself from the singer’s swaying hips. He looked down at the set list, making sure to keep up when the next song started. He read down the list but his eyes seemed to only focus on one song, Truth or Dare.

They went through the next few songs and Matt had to adjust his guitar, pulling it lower so it covered his front. They were getting so close to that song, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how he and Josh had found a perfect rhythm with the song, Josh pumping his hips to the beat. Matt shook his head as the images played through his head, and zoned into the song they were currently playing. He couldn’t let himself get so worked up over just one song.

Josh seemed to notice though, and kept finding his way over to Matt, brushing their arms together as he sang, and giving him worried glances. Matt tried to keep calm, the tightness in his pants not helping, but when that familiar song began to blast though the speakers he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips. Luckily he had pulled away from the mic. Josh was right there, watching him closely as he began to sing. It wasn’t long before Josh knew exactly what was happening, Matt’s attempts to hide the bulge in his pants getting fairly obvious.

Josh smirked and sang louder, strutting across the stage and shaking his hips. He looked at Matt and sang to him from across the stage, “I’m still thinking ‘bout it,” even when those words were supposed to be echoed only by Matt and Mike. Josh came back to Matt’s side, stopping midway to put his own mic back on its stand, and sharing Matt’s mic with him. Their lips were so close, Matt could feel Josh’s breath on his cheeks, and he could feel heat rising in his cheeks that wasn’t caused by the stifling room.

Matt strummed his guitar, stifling a groan as he did so, and the vibrations from the music went straight to his groin. He could almost feel Josh’s hands on him, his mouth around him, his body stretching around the singer’s. By the time the song was over, Matt was a mess, barely able to keep playing, and he was grateful for the dimness of the lights. The whole venue actually went dark and Matt realized they were taking their quick break. A hand slipped into Matt’s after he put his guitar down, and he was led off stage.

“Matty,” Josh whispered into his ear.

The younger man was pushed back, his shoulders held against the wall while Josh’s hand travelled lower. “Joshy please,” Matt gasped out.

“That really got to you didn’t it,” Josh asked, his hand slipping beneath the waistband of Matt’s pants to grip him with his fingers.

Matt whined softly, his hips bucking into the singer’s hand. He clawed at Josh’s shoulders, holding on tight when Josh’s thumb brushed over his tip. The singer’s lips were sealed to the younger man’s exposed chest, Matt’s shirt hanging open just wide enough, and he sucked a dark love bite into the skin.

“You’re lucky I have my solo next Matty, after they finish playing the storyline on the screen I have to go back out there, but you have a little time.”

“Josh, I- I need you,” Matt tried.

“Uh-uh baby, I can’t yet,” Josh worked his hand faster though, pulling Matt closer to the edge. “I have to get back on stage.”

“But-”

Josh’s lips covered Matt’s, licking into him before pulling back. “You were so damn sexy out there Matty. Can you feel me too? I’m just as fucking hard for you right now.”

Matt could, he could feel Josh’s cock through both of their pants as the singer ground against his hip. He needed to cum; he needed Joshy to make him cum.

“Joshy… Joshy please,” Matt whimpered.

“I have to go Matty,” Josh whispered, his hand slipping away from Matt’s length. “Go back to your dressing room for me. I want you to take care of yourself. Okay?”

“What- what do you want me to do Joshy?”

Josh groaned, his teeth nipping at Matt’s neck. “I want you to think about last night, how I made you feel, how I fucked you. Want you to cum so hard Matty. Want you to do it quick so I can see how good it made you feel when you come back to finish the set. And think about how hard I’m gonna fuck you tonight.”

Matt groaned low in his throat as Josh slipped away from him. His knees felt weak as he stumbled back to his dressing room and slammed the door closed. He turned the lock before sinking back against the door and tearing at his pants to pull his cock out. His hand instantly started pumping and he couldn’t hold back the moans that slipped through his lips. He didn’t care about being quiet though, no one was going to hear him over Josh’s solo. Acoustic or not, the amps were blasting the singer’s voice out at ear aching levels.

Matt bit his lip and twisted his wrist; all he could think about was Josh, just like on stage. His mouth and hands, his hips, his cock pounding into him.

“F-uck,” Matt groaned.

His cock twitched in his hand, his fingers getting coated in the sticky white liquid of his cum, and he slumped down to the floor. Matt couldn’t help but smile though, Josh’s promise of a good fucking swimming through his mind.

Matt changed quickly and was back on stage just in time. Josh’s eyes flickered in his direction and Matt smiled, licking his lips. The singer could see Matt’s flushed cheeks and choice of new pants, and Josh smiled back.

*          *          *

“Why do we always have this fucking problem?” Matt asked.

Josh was struggling to get the hotel room door open yet again. The key card just wasn’t working. Matt was pressed close to the singer’s side as he waited for the older man to figure out the damn lock. He turned though when he heard another door open.

“Yes!” Josh shouted, the door swinging open after ten minutes of trying.

Josh turned too when he saw that Matt wasn’t focused on him. It was their dear old neighbor again. The poor girl still looked just as star struck as she had that morning, and Josh winked at her while slipping an arm around Matt’s waist.

“Gonna need to turn that music up again,” Josh hummed, “this one got to cum at the concert and I didn’t.”

The girl’s jaw dropped and her cheeks flushed. Matt swatted at Josh’s chest but didn’t stop the singer from pulling him into their shared room. As Josh pushed Matt back onto the mattress Matt laughed softly.

“Poor girl is probably scarred for life Josh.”

Josh laughed too, “How much do you want to bet that she doesn’t even touch those damn speakers?”

Josh didn’t wait for an answer, instead sealing his lips to Matt’s and pulling at the younger man’s clothes. He easily had Matt’s shirt off and was working at the younger man’s pants when a soft beat started from the room next door. The music picked up and they recognized a song of their own yet again.

_Did you say please just follow me_

_I thought you wanted me_

_Cause I want you all to myself_

Matt laughed harder than before as Josh cursed under his breath. “Looks like you lost that bet Joshy, what do I win?”

Josh scraped his teeth over a slowly fading love bite, causing Matt to shiver. “Shut it Webb or the only thing you’ll be winning is a pair of blue balls.”

Matt just laughed again before pushing the singer onto his back and straddling his waist. “How bout I get to ride you instead?”

_I can’t keep my filthy fuckin’ mouth shut_

_It’s not enough_

_It’s never enough_

Josh settled back on the bed, his hands resting against Matt’s hips as the younger man rocked against him. “Get to it then Matty, I’ve been hard since the start of that damn song on stage.”

Matt leaned forward; his finger’s digging into the singer’s chest, and licked a line up Josh’s neck to his ear. “Maybe we’re gonna have to add this song to the set list too then, if it’s gonna get you hard like this.”

The singer groaned and lifted his hips, lifting the younger man too and causing Matt to yelp in surprise. “You want that don’t you? You want to get hard on stage and make me want you, make me want to be fucking into you when I know I can’t.”

Matt chuckled, “Gotta make you want it more, right babe?”

“I think we both know how that statement flipped on you last night,” Josh huffed.

“Exactly,” Matt whispered.

Josh smirked, grinding his hips up slower this time. “You gonna ride me or what Matty?”

The younger man just rolled his hips in response, their cocks rubbing together through their pants. It wasn’t long before they were both fully naked and Matt was sinking down onto the singer’s length, stretching himself wide and being filled. He shifted forwards and back, just feeling Josh inside him, and let out a soft groan.

“Fuck Matty,” Josh breathed.

Matt’s head was thrown back, his hands planted firmly on Josh’s chest as his lifted up a few inches before dropping back down. He let out a low whine when he felt the singer’s length brush against his prostate, and began moving quicker, wanting to hit that spot again and again.

“That’s it baby, fuck yourself on my cock. Shit, feels so good,” Josh grunted.

Matt smirked and rolled his head forward to look down at the singer as he bounced up and down. Josh was helping too, lifting his hips to meet Matt’s, their bodies rubbing harshly together.

“Want- want you,” Matt keened low in his throat.

“Want me what Matty?” Josh asked, his fingers ghosting over the younger man’s straining cock.

“Want you to cum Joshy, want to feel you cum in me again.”

Matt ground his ass down harder, circling his hips when he was pressed against the singer, feeling Josh move inside him. Josh smiled darkly and wrapped his fingers around Matt’s length, tugging at him until Matt whimpered and fell forward a bit.

“You- want you to cum first,” Josh hummed.

Matt didn’t argue, his body already listening to the singer’s words and tightening. Josh’s stomach and chest were quickly coated with Matt’s release, his movements coming to a stop as his legs shook and his arms gave out. Josh caught the younger man against him and pumped his hips up until he felt his own release filling the guitarist.

Matt moaned softly and kissed at Josh’s neck. “Mmm, always feels so good.”

Josh chuckled softly, brushing the damp hair off of Matt’s forehead and rolling them so Matt was flat against the mattress. The singer pulled out of Matt slowly before collapsing beside him and pulling him into his arms.

Matt cuddled into him, “Definitely gonna have to add a few songs to the set list.”

“A few?” Josh asked. “Thought it was only two.”

“’S just the beginning of the tour baby, lots more opportunity to find a rhythm to that voice of yours.”

Josh smirked and brushed his lips over Matt’s one final time before letting the younger man close his eyes. “We better try to get a lot of sleep then too.”

“Just gonna… dream of you anyways,” Matt murmured.

“And our growing soundtrack?” Josh joked.

“Mhmm, makes for the best wet dreams,” Matt retorted.

“That’s my kind of dream then,” Josh smirked.

Matt didn’t reply though, having already fallen asleep. Josh held him closer and just listened to the music crooning through the wall before he fell asleep himself.

 _I want you all to myself_.

 


End file.
